The Balance of Light and Darkness
by TheGoodGuy
Summary: Rated M for cussing,slight gore,and future sexual themes.Told from Irelias PoV. Irelia gets caught in the hardest decision she ever made in her life,and both are polar opposites
1. Meeting the Light

"Summoner what is your name?"I started of hastily "Gargan" he replied, I could hear his soft chuckles as he said it.

"Why am I going bottom lane, I don't fair well against two people you know." I knew it was mostly in vain as Gargan was known to do what the summoners call "Trolling.".

"You know all well why your going bottom Irelia." "He would be trolling"I thought to myself, I had an urge to lash out on him but I stayed calm and collected "Who is my partner for this match?"I asked.

"Its Lux" I heard a few mumbles but they were incomprehensible although im sure he cussed out his fellow summoner."This is going to be fun" He exclaimed as the minions spawned.

"No,no its not"I replied tiredly as I already knew the outcome of this match.

The match was over I tried to leave immediately but I was stopped by Lux.

"Its sucks that we lost." She said smiling as always

"Yeah my bad, sorry about that" I said as I once again tried to leave the room.

"Wait!" She yelled, I turned around "What?"

"Do you want to go out tonight with a few people?" I hated groups but I said yes not wanting to be awkward.

"Come to my place at 8!" She yelled, I didn't even turned around to reply I just wanted to get this armour off.

"Besides, it might be good to know some of your fellow champions" I thought to myself as I entered my room.

As soon as everything was off I lied on my bed a fell into a light sleep.

I woke with a start "Oh shit what time is it?" I looked to the clock "Damn, its seven already?"

I got some presentable clothes on and fixed my hair, which was a mess due to the bed and headed out towards Lux's room.

I knocked on the door "Come in the doors unlocked!" I heard someone yell, As soon as I entered the room I was greeted with a pouncing hug from Lux

"Het Irie!" She exclaimed "So glad you came!" Hugs were not something I was use to getting so I was taken aback a bit.

"Hey,thanks I guess" I said, as soon as it came out I scolded myself mentally "What a stupid reply."I thought to myself.

I finally managed to look up and see who was here,everybody was gathered around a table, I seen Sona,Ashe,Fiora and even Katarina sitting at the table.

"Hey Irie" Katarina said,she must of seen the look of surprise on my face because soon after "Don't worry I won't bite" was said.

The group had a laugh at my expense, I smiled at her as I sat started up conversation again. "Have a drink theres plenty here." I noticed she was pointing towards the various bottles on the table

"I'l have some."Katarina interjected as she flew over to the bottles to pour a drink "Anyone want any well im over here?" I finally decided to get in conversation "Yeah,me please" I say "What do you want?"She asks

"Surprise me." I told her,the others engaged in chats of their own "I'l let my creative juices flow."She laughed and so did anyone else not engaged in conversation.

"Whiskey it is" Katarina exclaims."Thanks Kat" I realized I said Kat instead of Katarina "Katarina I me-" "No its fine."She laughed everyone here calls me Kat.

"Alright then."

The rest of the night was mostly a blur for me and I was kind of in sub-conscious the whole time "Irie?Are you okay?" I jolted into reality.]

"Ah,im sorry,caught in thoughts." I looked around and noticed that Sona and Ashe have left. "I think its about time we leave" Said Katarina.

"Yeah, see you guys later."Fiora said,I was confused,they were leaving together? "We should start leaving to Irie,walk me to me room will you?"

It was now a realized that I wasn't in Lux's room anymore I also realized she was waiting for a reply,"Uh,Yeah sure 372 B right?"

"You got it,now lets leave,all the boys are coming in." Me and Lux got up and started walking towards the door I seen Fiora and Katarina holding hands as they entered a room,the same room.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lux asked,I barely remembered anything but I remember having a good time."Yeah it was great,thanks for inviting me."I was still confused about the whole Fiora and Katarina thing.

"Were here!"Lux exclaimed with the brightest smile on her face,she looked nice tonight wearing a green t-shirt with a green skirt that just hit her knees.

"Im not even tired yet."She said curling her mouth "Wanna watch a movie with me?" I didn't know what to say,I wasn't particularly tired either,hell it won't hurt to watch a movie.

"I guess so,not like I have much else to do." I said,I realized I just smiled at her,I never smiled."You should smile more,It looks nice."


	2. Choices,Decisions and Questions

"Oh,uh thanks." I didn't know what to say,nobody ever complimented me before,well not like this atleast this was sincere and it felt nice.

"Come on in Irie hope you don't mind the mess." As I walked in the room was nearly immaculate,the table we sat at before had some glasses on it but it looked fine,  
I looked around the rest of the room,I didn't realize how pretty it looked all the shades of yellow with light filling the entire room,it was beautiful to say the least.

"What are you waiting for sit down." She gestured me to the couch "I got plenty to choose from." I looked on the screen,she was right thousands of movies titles were shown in a line.

"Any personal favorites?" She asked,I thought about it for a moment and a realized,I can't even remember the last movie I watched."I don't know,I haven't seen a movie in years."

"In years!" She bursted out "You poor thing,here i'l put on my favorite for you."I coulden't think of anything better to watch so why not?

"Sounds great." I replied,I looked at Lux again she was smiling but then it dropped suddenly.

"Whats wrong Lux?" I asked, wanting to know why she looked grim all of the sudden. She looked at me and put on a half smile but she quickly realized it didn't work.

"Its just...just." She looked away from me.

"Don't say anything if you don't want to,its fine." I felt bad,did I do anything?

"I just wish somebody loved me." I know realized what she meant,I wasn't the only who seen Fiora and Kat holding hands."I mean Ashe has Tryndamere,Sona has Garen and now.."She paused.

"And now Fiora has Kat and who do I have?" I was shocked at the sudden outburst of emotions "I have nobody!" She immediately broke down into tears.

I didn't know what to do I grabbed her shoulder and took her closer to me "You will have someone,its just not the time.I paused for a moment as she looked up to me "Trust me."

As I looked at her even her tear stained face look finally spoke "Im.." She paused to hold back tears "I ruined this didn't I?" She looked to me for an answer.

"No,of course not, its much better to let things out you know." She paused the movie which I did not even realize was playing.

'I suppose so, atleast you understand how I feel." She said trying to regain a smile "Im glad your here Irie." To be honest I was glad to be here aswell, Lux was one of my only friends and my best one.

"Im all about understanding Lux,everythings okay." I looked at her sincerely "You will find someone,im sure of it."

"God Irie,thank you so much." She hugged me and this time I hugged her back,this lasted a few seconds.

"Its getting late, you should go to bed."Lux said,smiling again.

"Alright,thanks for having me." I walked out of the room and shut the door as I walked down the hall I bumped into Katarina.

"I heard Lux crying in there."She looked at me with a sharp look in her eyes."Is everything okay?"

"She was just letting off some steam,thats all." I went to walk past her again,she stopped me.

"Letting off steam about what?" She asked, I stopped and sighed "Why is she so curious?" I thought.

"Its a touchy topic,now if you'd please Im quite tired and would like to go to sleep." She stared at me blankly.

"If you hurt her I will kill you,you hear me!" She was now too close for comfort.

"I didn't hurt her,I swear upon it." She backed away staring at me with surprised eyes.

"You..Your not scared?" She bit her lip.

"No?" I don't know why she changed her mood all of the sudden but I was glad.

Before I knew it she lunged on to me and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you do-"

I was cut off by a kiss,I was surpised, I didn't know what to do, I knew she was going out with Fiora, before I had time to do anything see stopped and stared at me as if I did something.

"Ah,shit forget this,im sorry nothing happened okay?" She turned on her heels and ran down the hall.

I didn't know what to think,my lips still burned with passion but I felt morally wrong about it.I turned into my room took off most of my clothes and lied in my bed my thoughts clogging my mind.


	3. Guilt and Pleasures

I was awoken by knocking on my door,I checked the time,it was only 7 in the morning who could be here now?

"Ugh,one second!" I yelled to whoever was at the door, I rushed to get some clothes on and make my bed to look at least presentable.

I opened the door and I saw Kat, she was a mess, it looked like as soon as she woke up she came here.

"Kat?" I asked geniuinely confused "Do you want to come in?" She just nodded and I noticed she refused to make eye contact with me.

"Is this about last night?" I asked,She nodded once again and finally looked up at me, she had bags under eys and it looked like she hadn't slept a minute.

She spoke up "I don't know what happened,its just you...you make me feel something that Fiora never did,I don't know what it is,but I want it." She paused and took a deep breath.  
"I want you." I finally looked at Kat, even in unkempt form she was beautiful.

"Chin up." She looked back up, her eyes were not those of an assassin,she looked helpless even.

"Look Kat,you're a beautiful woman,but what of Fiora?"

"I don't know,I really don't." She started to choke up. "What should I do?" Tears just began to start rolling down her eyes.

"Not this again." I thought, "Ask yourself,not me, only you know the answer to that." I sat down next to her."Whatever decision you make, go for it."

She stopped,obviously in thought, she turned towards, she turned towards me with a half smile.

"I don't know how you do it." She said. "You know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I can't remember last time I cried." There was an honest smile on her face, she wasn't making the move this time, I hugged her she wasted no time to embrace me back.  
I pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her,my hands explored her body thouroughly, I laid down kissed all down her neck as an audible moan escapes her lips.  
I didn't know what the feeling was,but I wanted more.

After a few more minutes of making out, she decided she better leave, "I have to go back to my room before Fiora wakes up." Just as she was about to walk out the door I stopped her.

"Kat,I love you,I've never felt this way about anyone before."At this point I was a waterfall of emotions but I refused to cry.

Kat walked back over to me and embraced me in another hug, "I love you to Irie,I love you to." She walked out the door, I thought I would have time to regain my thoughts but as soon as I got back onto my bed there was another knock on the door. As I opened it I was bombarded with another flying hug from Lux.

"Irie! Do you want to go shopping with us?" Thats when I noticed Fiora standing behind her,my mind started reeling thinking about this morning,did she know?

"Hell,why not." I thought about my wardrobe, alot of the same was the least you could say about it, I really needed new clothes.

"Did you see Katarina yet today?" Fiora asked me, did she know?

"No,I haven't when did she leave?" I asked trying to act confused as possible,I hated lying,but I wasn't breaking it to her.

"I was asleep when she left,I haven't seen her since then." She looked sad almost as if pondering the worst possible situations.

"Lets stop waiting and go." Fiora said,her eyes were a bit watery.

Did she know?What if she knew?Should I tell her? All of these question running through my head but with no answers.

(First bit of smut ive written, It may be abit awkward but just give some feedback please.)

. 


End file.
